La Secuela
by OnceUponAPunk
Summary: Narración hecha para un concurso que quería una posible secuela para V de Venganza.


**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece a exepción de Viktor.**

**La siguiente historia es narrada en una forma poco convencional, como explicando la secuela, la razón por la cuál está así es porque fue hecha por mi con motivo a un concurso que realizó un revista de circulación nacional en la república mexicana que consistía en en narrar la secuela de V de Venganza. Se los explico para que eviten molestias por el poco cuidado de la forma en que está escrita. **

**La secuela.**

La película se ubica esa misma noche de la explosión, Evey regresa a casa de "V" y mira toda sus cosas, le llama la atención una caja sobre la mesa, la toma y la abre, en ella se encuentra una daga con un papel que dice "Para Quien Logró Vencer Su Miedo… Llévala Siempre Contigo…" ella la toma y la guarda. Evey tiene un nuevo empleo como escritora de un reconocido periódico, ahí conoce a "Viktor" su asistente y compañero con quien logra llevarse muy bien aunque el no era muy eficiente en su puesto, el siempre la trataba muy bien y le preguntaba muy seguido acerca de su relación con "V" lo cual a veces le incomodaba. Viktor admira profundamente a "V" el héroe que ahora todos reconocen por su "Revolución del 5 de Noviembre" tiene llena su habitación con recortes y fotos de "V", está completamente tapizada de ellos y en una urna de cristal guarda una máscara igual a la de "V". Una mañana el jefe del periódico le anuncia a Viktor que está despedido porque no es eficiente en el trabajo pues ya no funcionaba como debía, Evey trata de tranquilizarlo pero el sale completamente enojado de la oficina y regresa a su casa. Una vez ahí, se sienta en el sillón que quedaba justo enfrente de la urna con la máscara, la admira y empieza a pensar que no había justicia, que debería hacer lo que "V" hizo una vez, "Luchar Contra La Injusticia". Se pone de pie y saca la máscara de la urna, busca en el closet su disfraz y decide tomar la identidad de "V".

Pasa una semana e Evey no supo nada más de Viktor, pero al finalizar el día, regresa a su casa y se sienta a ver el noticiero, para su sorpresa la noticia titular es sobre un "misterioso enmascarado" que asesinó a varios ejecutivos del periódico en el que trabajaba. Lo más sorpréndete es que ese enmascarado era "V", pero Evey no podía creerlo pues ella misma lo vio morir en sus brazos. Los titulares de los siguientes días siguieron siendo acerca de "V" nadie podía creer que su héroe ahora se había convertido en un perverso asesino. Una mañana en la que se encontraba Evey hablando con su jefe, la secretaria le avisó que debían irse cuanto antes pues el supuesto "V" se encontraba en el edificio y que iba tras el. Evey decide quedarse a esperarlo y su jefe no busca que hacer, en eso hace su aparición el asesino, Evey trata de hablar con él pero solo le responde que no desea lastimarla y que mejor se parte de su camino, pero Evey insiste y "V" la golpea, Evey cae en el piso y el jefe en su afán por defenderse logra dañarlo en la mano con un cortapapeles. Daña su guante y Parte de la piel de su mano se logra ver, Evey le grita que el no es "V" porque "V" tenia las manos quemadas. El asesino entra en pánico y sale corriendo de ahí. Los policías llegan pero el asesino ya había huido. Evey recurre a Finch quien ahora se encarga de todo lo policiaco y lo militar, le dice que el no es "V" que debe ser un impostor. Investigan pero no logran nada. Un día, Evey regresaba a casa cuando alguien llegó por atrás y le coloca un pañuelo con cloroformo en la boca y la duerme.

Evey despierta amarrada a una silla en un extraño y oscuro lugar, de entre las sombras surge el falso "V". Evey empieza a reclamarle que la suelte y que deje de manchar las heroicas acciones que "V" logró con tanto esfuerzo. El asesino se quita la máscara y revela su identidad, Evey se sorprende al ver que es su ex compañero, Viktor. Viktor le explica que el solo quiere luchar contra la injusticia como lo hizo "V" pero Evey le explica que eso no era una injusticia, que si lo habían despedido había sido por su incompetencia. Viktor se enoja e intenta ahorcarla, Evey trata de soltarse y busca en su bolsa la daga que "V" le había dejado, logra sacarla y soltarse, lo patea y sale corriendo hacia el último piso. Viktor se recupera y va tras ella, llegan hasta el techo y ella se mantiene alejada de el, Viktor trata de decirle que lo entienda que solo lo hacia porque buscaba justicia, que no quería dañarla, la quería como aliada. En otra escena, se ve como Finch llega a su casa y prende la TV, observa que en el noticiero sale que el "V" antes héroe y ahora asesino, se encuentra en el techo hablando con una joven que el reconoce como Evey. Finch sale corriendo y se dirige en su auto hacia la escena donde todo ocurría, los refuerzos ya andan ahí pero no suben por miedo a que el le haga daño a Evey. Finch decide entrar al edificio y subir por ella, mientras tanto, Viktor sigue hablando con Evey pero Finch irrumpe y le apunta con la pistola a Viktor, el reacciona y toma a Evey como rehén e inmediatamente saca una espada igual a las que usaba "V", Finch le dice que la deje o dispara pero Viktor amenaza con cortarle la yugular a Evey si daba un paso más. Finch no encuentra que hacer, pero no contaba con que Evey no había soltado la daga y sin pensarlo 2 veces, se la clava a Viktor en el estómago, se separa de el y corre hacia Finch para encontrarse a salvo, Finch da la orden de que todos suban y arresten a Viktor y pidieran una ambulancia porque se encontraba herido. Evey regresa a su casa, limpia la daga que "V" le había obsequiado y la coloca en su respectiva caja mientras pronuncia "Gracias por estar siempre conmigo… Mi Ángel Enmascarado…". La escena cambia, están los guardias intentando meter al psiquiátrico a Viktor, el forcejea y logra soltarse, a la vez logra tomar el arma de un guardia y les dice que se mantengan atrás, Viktor parece amenazarlos pero en realidad se apunta a si mismo, tratan de convencerlo de que no debe hacer una locura, pero es demasiado tarde, Viktor jala del gatillo y se escucha el disparo…

**FIN.**


End file.
